conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zonschévy
Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are lengthened when preceding voiced consonants. /ʏ/ is the unstressed form of /y/. /ə/ is the unstressed form of /e/ and /ɛ/. /ʊ/ is the unstressed form of /u/ and /o/. Grammar Nouns Nouns are marked according to case and number. There are 6 cases: Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, Reflexive, and the rare Prepositional case. Pronouns Correlatives 1 The Elective and Interrogative Forms are identical. General Declension Diminutives and Augmentatives Verbs All verbs have three components: the stem, the root vowel, and the N-ending. Verbs are conjugated to tense (past, present, future), aspect (simple, progressive, perfect), mood (indicative, subjunctive, imperative), and voice (active, passive). In most cases, except for some irregular auxiliary forms, the stem remains unmodified. The root vowel determines the class of the verb and how the verb is conjugated. The N-ending of a verb comes in two forms: ''-n'', where nothing but ''-n'' comes after the root vowel, and ''-Cn'', where consonant(s) and vowel(s) are between the root vowel and ''-n. The type of ending also affects how the verb is conjugated. The verbs used for auxiliary purposes are: ''deyn (to do), heyn (to finish), zædn (to be like),'' bonn'' (to become), and zeyn (to be). Class 1 (-ey-): Verbs of Motion Class 1 verbs are mainly verbs that involve motion, progression, and comsumption. Infinitive Form: ''-eyCn'' 1C is the additional consonant, Co is the unvoiced consonant, and Cf is the fricative consonant 2Inf. is the infinitive Class 2 (-o/oy-): Verbs of Change Class 2 verbs are mainly verbs that involve speech, perception and change. Infinitive Form: ''-oCn, -oyCn'' 1 Cv is the voiced consonant Class 3 (-æ-): Verbs of State Class 1 verbs are mainly verbs that involve modality, emotion, and thought. Infinitive Form: ''-æCn'' Universal Forms Modality Modal Verbs Modal Particles * ja, ha: (sentence-final) declarative * ja: (precedes addressee) vocative, exclamatory * ne: (sentence-final) makes a statement rhetorical * cha: (sentence-final) suggestion * jo: (sentence-final) gives the sentence a tone of reminding the addressee * vu: (sentence-final) applies a diminutive tone to the entire sentence Adjectives All adjectives end in a vowel and precede the noun that they modify. If used as a predicative, the case ending is not required and the adjective comes after the subject. Case Endings Adverbs ''-zæ'' is the ending attached to turn adjective into an adverb. Adverbs come before the verbs they modify. Comparatives Adpositions Most adpositions are prepositions, some of which have postpositional and adverbial forms. The noun that complements the adposition will decline based on the direction of motion designated by the speaker. If the direction of motion is toward a location, the noun will be accusative; if it is moving away, dative. Tf the motion is oblique to, or if there is no motion at all, the locative case is used. List of Adpositions Conjunctions List of Conjunctions * no: but * zo: because (of) * ve: and * gab: if * za: as, in the same manner as Numbers Cardinal Numbers * kéd: 0 * wyd, wy-'': 1 * ''nyzh, ny-'': 2 * ''sruf, sru-'': 3 * ''zych, zy-'': 4 * ''non, non-'': 5 * ''xux, xu-'': 6 * ''schot, scho-'': 7 * ''bred, bre-'': 8 * ''gox, go-'': 9 * ''theb, ta-'': 10 * ''tawyd/taud: 11 * tanyzh: 12 * nytheb, nyta-'': 20 * ''srutheb, sruta-'': 30 * ''zytheb, zyta-'': 40 * ''nontheb, nonta-'': 50 * ''xutheb, xuta-'': 60 * ''schotheb, schota-'': 70 * ''bretheb, breta-'': 80 * ''gotheb, gota-'': 90 * ''bov, ba-'': 100 * ''sraps, sra-'': 1000 * ''tasraps, tasra-'': 10000 * ''siri, siri-'': 10000 (archaic) Ordinal Numbers Ordinal Numbers are formed adding the prefix ''i-''. Syntax Due to the extensiveness of the case system, word order can be very flexible. However, the basic word order is SVO, where the indirect object precedes the direct object. The affirmative ''dodt and the negative kédt most come directly before the verb, even if word order is changed. A more detailed version of word order: * Subject * Affirmative/Negative * (Direct/Auxiliary) Verb * Indirect Object * Time * Place * Manner * Direct Object * Main Verb * Adverb Order of Importance Instead of using SVO word order, words can arranged based on order of importance like a topic-comment system. The topic(s) would be placed at the beginning of the sentence, and would then be followed by a VSO comment. A sentence can have no more than two topics before the verb. Relative clauses follow topic-comment word order and are introduced by the marker da. Questions Questions are treated like topic-comment sentences, where the interrogative acts as the topic. If the question is polar, then the polar marker treated as the topic. Subjunctive Word Order Sentences with subjunctive forms of a verb can either have an SVO or VSO word order. VSO word order is more common in formal writing and old-fashioned speech, though there would be no distinction between a formal statement and the interrogative of the SVO form. Therefore, a question involving the subjunctive in the formal form must be introduced by the polar marker hemét. Multiple Verbs If there are multiple verbs in a sentence, the direct verb (the action that the subject performs) is treated as the verb of the sentence, and the main verb (the verb being influence by the action) is treated as an object that follows all other objects. * Ex. Ybj kédt næd zhevj roln. (1st-person-nom. not can-pres. fem.-acc. call) cannot call her. næd is the direct verb that influences the main verb roln. roln is treated as an object and is placed at the end of the sentence. * Ex. Ybj kédt næts zhevj geroln heys. (1st-person-nom. not can-pres. fem.-acc. call-pluperf.) could not have called her. The typical order of the present perfect heys geroln has been reversed due to the presence of næts. Note that the usage of heys in this sentence is permitted (though highly formal and almost never used in speech), and matches the conjugation of nædn. A verb whose conjugation involves an auxiliary also follows this behavior. However, if the sentence is arranged based on topic-comment (with the main verb being the topic), then the direct verb is moved to the end. * Ex. The question "Have you called her before?" can be written in two ways: Hey nebj zhevj geroln vyth? or Geroln nebj zhevy vyth hey? '' Writing System Pre-Reformation Post-Reformation Vocabulary http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Zonschevy/Lexicon Example text Sample Sentences # ''Czhe zheschj dovævchyl tjozey ybj tézhchj cj. ## In front of your-PREP seat-AUG appear I at this time-PREP. ## Before your throne, I now appear. # Ja gdeytur, zonrushchu, téske cj nebj dodt bon yletj hælen mezh. ## -VOC come-IMP, Spring-DIM, here you indeed PASS- us -loved always. ## O come, Spring, here you are always loved by us. # Kobj kédt da gekopln nebj heys, no dodt da beisljæn nebj heys. ## It not that said-PERF you had, but indeed that meant-PERF you had. ## It wasn't what you said, but it was what you meant. # Miryble soltable inilebj jon gunjodchj, zo kédt sæ deyend vogeyn. '' ## Many-PL-NOM drunk-ATTR-PL-NOM human-PL-NOM during September-PREP, because want-NEG work return. ## There are many drunk people during September, for they do not want to go back to work. # ''Zeylttur yl'bj wo! ## Drink-IMP we some! ## Let's drink. # Kopsh nebj zonschévy? Nebj kédt zæd ylevj lælemn. ## Speak you Zonschévy? You seem-NEG us understand. ## Do you speak Zonschévy? You don't seem to understand us. # Zwætur nand, ræpttur cj, geytur dof ve den. ## Sit-IMP out, stand-IMP at, move-IMP up and forward. ## Sit up straight, stand up straight, and walk steadily. (Made to fit the rhythm of 坐要直，立要正，行走要稳健) # Dzheytæ kobj bron sraps zyryl! ## Live-OPT he through thousand years! ## May he live a thousand years! Text Category:Languages